Because I Stole A Car
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Jack thought it would be a typical day of driving people around; He didn't plan to drive around 6 teenagers, 2 whom may seem more than they appear. They are on a run for their lives, Meeting only because One of them tried to steal a car!


**Alright, before you read this contains so many OC's that I'm not even sure it is legal. Be warned, there is some romance Seth/Oc and Jack/Alex and Oc/Sara and Oc/Oc/Oc. Also there is a bunch of randomness coming from Oc's that aren't even mine to own. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to witch mountain. Nor do I own NielC's personalities for the characters own by JK. Rowling. Nor do not own certain lines, they are the property of TeamStarkid. **

**Anyway…On With the story!**

Jack Bruno woke up the next morning ready to repeat the same old same old. He poured out a bowl cereal and began to munch on the flakes. On the tv, a lady was reporting about something out in the desert. Jack groaned. About half of the people he drove around last night would probably spaz about the idea something from space crashed into earth.

He clicked off the tv and groaned as he left his rundown apartment. The only thing he had to look forward to, were the upcoming Muzix Awards and Competition on Tv. Maybe today there would be a slight change of pace.

Nellie took in a small breath. This would be her first trip without her family. She was excited but shaking underneath. Nellie's flight had arrived around the time the sun started to rise. She carried her luggage down the small street in hopes a taxi cab would stop to give her a ride.

With any luck she could get to hotel quickly and be a bit more at ease. She still couldn't believe the reason why she was in Las Vegas. The Muzix's was the grandest sing off ever.

It contained three rounds. The first was auditioning, thousands of contestants would send in video's or recordings of them covering songs. Then they were narrowed down to a hundred contestants. The second round, the contestants songs were posted up on the website and were voted on by the public.

From there the top twenty contestants were chosen and would compete against each other on Friday.

It was a miracle Nellie made it past the first round. The second round was due to the fact her family and friends voted for her video's every second of the day. The third round was going to be the most challenging.

The third round wasn't going to be singing for a camera with only your best friend watching. It was going to live on TV, and in front of a live audience of fifty thousand people; some of them being famous celebrities attending the Muzix Awards following the competition.

_I came here to find an adventure. _Nellie thought to herself. _I can do this. I just need to relax. _

"That's right" Came the loud obnoxious tone of one Drake Murrey. " My father bought got me front tickets and back stage passes to Muzix for friday night". There was a large gathering of kids around the bus stop.

They went to a private school called Hamsworth and every weekday morning its shiny red bus would come to pick up the kids. Many who were gathering around Drake who was probably the wealthiest and tied for most arrogant student there.

" I hate him!" shouted a boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. " I hate him.!" Harvey shook his head as Drake continued to boast about how much of a spoiled brat he was. Harvey turned to his two best friends.

" If I have to hear the word muzix one more time…" Harvey warned. Just then Nicholas Lawrence was dropped off at the bus stop.

"Hey guys" Nicholas said walking up to Harvey and his friends. "I'm hosting a party Friday night. We going to have popcorn and watch the muzix awards".

Harvey's face turned the shade of red his friend's hair was. " No! I'm going to your lame party, Nicholas! Especially if it has anything to do with something has stupid as Muzix!". Nicholas face fell and hunched over he waddled over to the other students.

"Harvey!" One of his friends exclaimed. She held her school books closer to her side. "That was a horrible thing you said to Nicholas. He's your friend".

"Yeah, well. I have a right to be angry." Harvey defended. "Doesn't anyone remember what happened to my life during the first muzix awards?".

The three friends did not notice their red bus had pulled up and their fellow classmates hurried aboard. Drake, who had no intent of telling them, claimed to the bus driver that they were feeling sick and were going to be picked up soon.

"We've missed the bus!" Harmony cried. The wind started to blow her frizzy brown hair in all sorts of directions. Harvey smirked to himself and snuck around the corner of the brick building behind the bus stop.

Rome ran a hand through his flaming red hair.

"We'll never get to school on time" Rome complained. They heard a car honk from behind the brick building next to the bus stop.

"School is not going to start till I tell it to!" They heard Harvey shout out to them. They raced behind the building to find him.

Last year due to curiosity, Drake and Harvey checked out what was behind the building. Harvey had it planted in Drake's mind that it would be something really cool instead of a lame Taxi cab lot. Rome had filmed Drake's reaction and was going to show the class but the teachers told them that Drake's choice of words was not something they were thrilled with.

"Why is that, Harvey?" Harmony asked as the two came around into the parking lot. Sitting in the driver's seat of a taxi cab sat Harvey.

"Because I Stole A Car!" He said with pride. "Hop in!". Rome immediately called shot gun and dove into the seat. Harmony stood there shaking her head.

"I don't think this is such a good idea guys" Harmony told them. "Perhaps we should find a phone and call the school's office. They could send Miss McDonald to pick us up…"

Rome interrupted her. "Shut Up, Harmony! Why can't you just have some fun for once"

"Because Rome" Harmony said. " We are supposed to be on our way to school right now. Plus who knows what kind of trouble we could get into. We could…".

In her ranting, the two boys sat in the front seat muttering " Blah, Blah,Blah". Someone smacked the back of both of their heads.

" When will either of you start listening to me?" Harmony asked. Harvey could see her scowl in the rear view mirror.

"Good, you're in the vehicle. Now Let's go" Harvey cheered. He pressed the gas petal and they took off.

Within five seconds flat the vehicle smacked into something. Harvey pressed down on the brakes. Harmony fell forwards knocking into Rome.

" That didn't sound good" Harmony said in her know it all voice.

"What if we ran over someone?" Rome asked. Harvey stared at the steering wheel.

"Ok, here's the plan" Harvey said. Harmony rolled her eyes. They probably only ran over a trash can or something.

"Rome, You go dig a hole. Harmony, you take the body over to Rome's hole" Harvey ordered. " And I'll dispose of the vehicle".

Harmony groaned. " Listen to me for once. It was probably a trash can or something. Besides…"

"No!" Harvey interrupted her. " We have to change our names. I'll be Harry, Rome will be Ron and you can be Horatio".

Harmony climbed into the front seat and nearly squished Rome against the window in the process.

" I'm not going to be Horatio. Or Whoever. I want to get out of this vehicle and go to school".

A small tapping came from the window. Standing outside the vehicle with a not so happy look on his face stood Jack Bruno.

The last thing Jack Bruno expected was three kids stealing a taxi cab.

"umm can I help you?" He asked in complete sarcasm.

Harvey glanced at the steering wheel, then at Jack, then at the steering wheel. He pointed at Rome. " Rome hotwired your vehicle and started to take off with it.".

Harmony leaned closer to Harvey and whispered into his ear. " That would only work if you weren't sitting in the driver's seat". A sheepish grin crossed Harvey's face as he looked back up at Jack.

"Excuse me" Harmony said. Jack immediately looked over towards her direction. "We missed our red school bus, because a private school can have a different color bus. We really need a ride to school." Rome nudged Harmony in the side.

"I don't want to school" He whispered.

"Me either" Harvey whispered. " I have to turn that Book report I never started on".

"Oh, I did it last night" Harmony reminded him. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small binder.

"Did you finish my Biology project yet?" Rome asked. Harmony rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how they would survive if she didn't do all their school work.

"Listen, kids" Jack said drawing their attention. "I.." He stopped before he could finish his sentence. The three of them were looking up at him with big sad innocent eyes. They blinked three times. It was like looking at the little puppy at the pet store, the one that pleaded to you to buy it no matter how ridiculous the price was.

"Fine" Jack told them. "I'll take you to school. For free. Just no more Grand Theft Auto, Ok?".

Rome sighed. That was his favorite video game before his brothers, Jackson and Jason, broke his console.

Some way or another Harvey was able to crowd the space between the two front seats. Not far along the ride, Jack noticed two passengers that weren't there before. He stopped the car abruptly.

Harvey fell face first into the dashboard, Harmony face first into Harvey's back and Rome was only one who had put on a seat belt.

"Now where did you two come from" He demanded. The trio turned around to see two blonde siblings.

"Outside" The boy said. He appeared to be around sixteen while his sister appeared to be around fourteen, Harvey's age, or fifteen, Harmony and Rome's age.

" I figured that part out on my own" Jack snapped. "How did you get into my car?".

"Well" Rome started. "Harvey hotwired the vehicle and I screamed shotgun and.." Harmony nudged Rome's side.

"Not us" She told him. She gestured to the passengers in the backseat. "Them".

Everyone's attention turned to the siblings. The girl pointed at the door. "Through that portal".

Jack couldn't make any sense of this. First, He has to deal with Wolfe's men, then two moron's and their apparently stick in the mud friend attempt to steal his car, and now he has five teenagers crammed into the vehicle.

_That's what you get for wanting a change of pace, Jack _He thought.

"Everyone into backseat!" Jack order. Harvey climbed into the backseat next to the blonde girl. Harmony followed suit and climbed back between Harvey and the door. Rome remained in the front seat. He caught Jack's glare and move into the back between Harmony and Harvey.

"I am Seth" The blond boy said. " and this is my sister, Sara. We require your transportation services immediately".

Jack took in a deep breath. " I require a.."

"Currency transaction of course!" Sara exclaimed. Seth reached over the front seat to show Jack a huge wad of cash.

"Will this amount suffice?" He asked.

The four other's gasped.

"I haven't seen that much money since Drake showed the class his allowance" Rome whispered to Harmony.

Harmony's mouth dropped. "Did the two of you rob a bank or something".

Jack pointed at Harvey. "Wouldn't be surprised if he did!".

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"Wait," Jack said. "How did you know my name?" Sara pointed towards the front seat where his license was out in the open for everyone to see.

"Maybe we should all do introductions" Jack suggested. Whether his license had been out or not it was still rather creepy how the girl knew his name. He gestured over to the trio.

"Harmony Ginger" Harmony said.

"Harvey Porter" Harvey exclaimed.

"Rome Wheatley" Rome stated.

After introductions were given, Jack turned around in his seat trying to make sense of all of this. In his thoughts, he noticed a lost looking teenager standing on the sidewalk trying to call a taxi. Wondering where all the sympathy was coming from, he drove over to where she was and offered her a ride.

Nellie was hesitant in getting the vehicle. There was already a pack full of teens her age in the back. None of them looked too happy, except the redheaded one who seemed off in his own little world.

"Just get in" Jack told her. Nellie bit her lip and stepped into the passenger seat.

"I need a ride to my hotel" Nellie told him. Jack nodded his head.

"Here's the order" Jack stated. "Seth and Sara first, because of its "importance". The trio next, and then you ok" Nellie nodded her head.

She turned around in the car seat. "I'm Nellie by the way".

Sara smiled at her. " My name is Sara. The boy with the red hair is named Rome, the girl is named Harmony, the boy on my right is Harvey and my brother Seth is on my left". Nellie waved at them, but only Harmony and Sara waved back.

_I must be dreaming if I just offered rides to six teenagers _Jack thought. He pulled out on to the highway. It was all quiet until…

"How come she gets shotgun?" Rome whined.

Jack pulled off to the side of the road. Nellie got into the back seat between Seth and the door. Harmony and Harvey switched seats and then scooted closer to their door now that there was much more room. Sara scooted over towards Harmony, hoping to leave some room for the other two.

Rome dived into the front seat once again. Jack wanted to get run over by a monster truck.

"So" He said towards the blond siblings. "Where to?"


End file.
